


So Paint It Black (faggot faggot faggot faggot)

by jerzeyslut (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Black Parade Era, Fluff, Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jerzeyslut
Summary: Frank likes painting his nails black and wants to paint Gerards. Gerard thinks he will look like a faggot.





	So Paint It Black (faggot faggot faggot faggot)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short but I just had this prompt idea so.

Ever since high school, Frank had been fascinated with the idea of black nail polish. He had always been considered a “punk” in his small Catholic high school, but he didn’t care. He didn’t give a shit if the jocks called him a faggot, or if he got weird looks by teachers and staff. He thought it looked rad. Simple as that. 

When Frank met Gerard, they had almost everything in common. Both into old horror movies, punk rock bands, comics, and of course, fucking coffee. Frank thought of Gerard as his best friend. Okay, maybe he thought of him a little more than just a friend, but that was beside the point. However, Frank did notice one slight difference between him and Gerard. He never wore black nail polish. Like it was a sin or something. 

“Give me your goddamn hand, Gerard Way.” Frank greedily snatched at Gerard’s hand that was resting in his lap, but Gerard quickly pulled away from Franks grasp. “Frank, I’m going to look like a complete fag,” Gerard whined. “So what? Is that a bad thing, G?” Frank questioned. 

“Um no, I just,” Frank cut off Gerard’s words by kissing him softly and whispering, “Now why don’t you just shut up and give me your fucking hand?” into his ear.

This time Gerard didn’t pull away when Frank reached for him, he simply gave in and let Frank’s rough, tattooed hands caress his cold, pale ones. Once Frank finally finished the last coat of polish, he looked at Gerard who was practically beaming from the inside out. 

“You like?” Frank asked. Gerard looked at his wet manicure and cupped his hands around Frank’s face, tangling his fingers in the other man's hair during the process. “G! You're gonna mess it up!” 

With that, Gerard attached his lips to the smaller man’s a second time and Frank didn’t really give a shit if Gerard messed up his nails. In that moment, all he cared about was Gerard, who tasted of coffee and cigarettes. “I love, Frankie.” Frank blushed and gave the older man a kiss on the cheek. “Next time you're gonna have to paint mine,” Frank smirked. “Only if you promise to give me something in return,” Gerard said, sounding smug. “Promise, G.”


End file.
